Extinction
by supersoda
Summary: Two years after Brainy left and bad things start to happen. Legionnaries start to go missing, kidnaped by a un-named villian. How will the Legion go on when it's on the brink of Extinction? LL/SG, TW/PG, BB/TG, B5/SV, CB/DG RXR. Rated T just safe
1. Prolouge

**Extinction- Prologue **

**A/N: Hello everyone! My cogs got to turning very quickly after my last story and presto! Here is the next story. Now this prologue will be LLXSG but I will have all the pairings that I mentioned in the summary and maybe even more. So hang in there. I would like to thank my beta-reader ForeverChocolateRoses, your eagle eyes made this prologue so much better. **

**Disclaimer:**** This is so pointless, here it goes anyways. I don't own LOSH. I only own the plot. So, without any further a due... **

* * *

><p>Saturn Girl was walking down the hall of Star Pavilion on her way to the kitchen when she passed by a door that had not been used in two years, the door that led to Brainiac 5's room.<p>

She remembered that time when Brainy was taken over by his evil ancestor, Brainiac. Luckily Brainy was able to defeat him in the end and Brainy became organic; however, he couldn't forgive himself for what he had done to his friends and left the Legion.

Saturn Girl sighed at the memory and walked through the door. When she entered the room, she half expected to find the Coluan building some sort of contraption or making upgrades to Computo; yet, the room was empty. Except the giant chair in the middle of the room that Brainy used to charge up and such, there was no evidence at all of Brainy's life in as part of the Legion. He was gone and there was nothing she could do about it. She sniffed and wiped away a tear that was rolling down her cheek.

"I miss him too you know." Saturn Girl almost jumped at the voice behind her. She turned around to see Lightning Lad standing just inside the doorway.

"Garth," She gasped turning away and looking down at the floor to hide a slight blush. "I didn't hear you come in." Lightning Lad walked over to her with his electric blue eyes full of empathy and rested his organic hand on her shoulder.

"It feels weird not having him around. Lyle and Vi are doing a good job as the Legion scientists, but they're no replacement for Brainy." Saturn Girl pushed a weak smile but it faded quickly. "Anyways, what are you doing here? I thought you had monitor duty," she asked hoping to change the subject before she broke down.

"I just got off duty and was on my way to the kitchen when I heard something inside here." Lightning Lad answered. He turned her around so she was facing him but she had her eyes fixed on the ground. "Hey, we all miss him, especially Violet, it's not just you. I miss the little guy too, all twelve levels of smart-assness included. He'll come back to the Legion someday, but until then all we can do is help each other get through and wait."

Saturn Girl looked up into his comforting gaze and smiled, this time the smile genuine. He returned the smile and pulled her into a big hug and leaned his head against hers, which was resting on his shoulder. The moment was short lived when Saturn Girl pulled back gently, as to not to break the embrace with a smirk on her face.

"Since when did you get so wise?" Lightning Lad chuckled.

"It comes and goes, but you can't tell the others; I have a reputation to up hold." Lightning Lad threw her a smile causing Saturn Girl to laugh and her eyes to sparkle.

When the laughter died down, the two faded into a state of silent bliss. It was a couple of seconds before they both knew what was happening, both surprised but happy.

"Imra, I..." Lightning Lad began but was soon silenced by the deep gaze Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad were locked in and the fact that the space between the two was slowly declining. 'Is this really happening?' Lightning Lad silently asked himself as their faces were millimetres away from each other. He could smell her soft peppermint perfume filling his senses. It was a perfect moment.

"Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl, do you read me?"

"Sprock," Lightning Lad cursed under his breath as the two broke away shattering the moment, both blushing.

"What is it Phantom Girl?" Saturn Girl asked; her cheeks still bright pink from what almost happened.

"We need both of you in the control room pronto," Phantom Girl answered.

"Can't it wait?" Lightning Lad asked, his voice dripping with annoyance.

"Negative, it's really important." she answered, her voice dead serious.

"Well, what is it?" asked Lightning Lad as he and Saturn Girl headed for the door.

"It's Cosmic Boy...he's gone missing"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUH DUH DUH DUHAAAAAAA. Wasn't expecting that were you? Well, I guess you were since it was mentioned in the summary but never mind that. I know, I know, I didn't let them kiss, yet. I have a plan for that. So there you have it, I will try to update ASAP but high school is a heck of a time consumer. READ AND REVIEW! (It doesn't take long and would make my day) **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is chapter one! I would have updated sooner but my computer wouldn't work blame it not me. Ok so let's get things going. Thanks to my beta-reader ForeverChocolateRoses for making my story grammatically awesome and doing a better job of showing me proper grammar than my English teacher. A shout out to leafysummers and ForeverChocolateRoses for reviewing. You two ROCK! **

**Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and will not EVER own LOSH, it's sad but true. I only own the plot that has come from my mind. **

* * *

><p>"WHAT!" Phantom Girl heard Saturn Girl exclaim from over her com link.<p>

"We're on our way." Lightning Lad responded before cutting out. Phantom Girl drew in a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy for any of them, especially the two of them. Cosmic Boy helped to create the legion. She turned her attention towards Shrinking Violet who was on the screen.

"Did you tell them?" she asked in anticipation.

"Yeah but they didn't sound like they took it to well," Phantom Girl replied with a heavy sigh, "How are the others?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"They're doing fine. I should be back at HQ by dinner time. Shrinking Violet out," she replied and turned off her communicator ring.

Once Shirking Violet was gone, Phantom Girl flopped back into the chair behind her and released another heavy sigh. How was she going to explain this to those two? How was she going to tell them that their good friend and leader, Bouncy Boy had resigned at the last election, was gone without a trace?

Phantom Girl heard the door open and jumped up to face the two; but it was Timber Wolf who walked through the sliding door.

"Timber Wolf! What are you doing here? Here to bring me cookies?" (**I couldn't resist**) she asked with a playful grin spreading across her face.

"No, they're still in the oven for another half an hour. I heard what happened and came to give moral support," he answered his calm expression unfazed by her question and playful tease. Before Phantom Girl could make a witty retort, they heard the doors open and turned around to see Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl fly through.

"We came as quick as we could," Lightning Lad said with a serious look on his face. "Bring us up to speed,"

"That's the hard part, we don't know what happened. Cham and XS, who were with Cos, are in the hospital. All that we know now is that they were on patrol, were attacked and now Cos is missing and those two still haven't regained conciseness yet. Violet is at the hospital and will alert us if anything happens," Phantom Girl explained. The room fell into an uncomfortable silence before Saturn Girl, who had been silent the whole time finally spoke up,

"Does Dream Girl know about Cos?" she asked Phantom Girl with a hurt look in her eyes.

"No. I haven't had the guts to tell her yet," Phantom Girl answered.

"Why is it so important that Dream Girl knows?" Lightning Lad questioned. Both girls sighed at the obliviousness of their companion.

"Because Sparky; it's obvious that they like each other. Nura is going to be crushed," Phantom Girl answered. Before Garth could retort, Saturn Girl spoke up,

"I'm going to go tell her," she declared as she made her way to the door.

"I'll go with you!" Lightning Lad offered but Phantom Girl stopped him.

"No way Sparky. I'll go; she'll need a little girl time,"

"But you're on monitor duty!" Lighting Lad complained as the two girls headed out the door.

"So one of you can cover for me!" Phantom Girl called as they left. Lightning lad sighed and turned to Timber Wolf who raised his hands in defence.

"Don't look at me dude. I have cookies to attend to," he said "You're on your own," As left Lightning Lad alone in the control room. Lightning lad let out a sigh in frustration and defeat and sat down.

* * *

><p>Saturn Girl knocked on Dream Girls door in hope that it was empty.<p>

"Who is it?" said an airy voice coming from inside the room.

"It's Saturn Girl and Phantom Girl, can we come in? There's something we need to tell you something," There was a moments silence before the door opened showing Dream Girl behind it wearing a smile.

"Come on in you two," she welcomed. Both girls walked into Dream Girl's room and sat down on two chairs while Dream Girl sat on her pale green queen sized bed that matched the pale grey and creamed coloured walls.

"So, what's up?" oblivious to the bad news that was seconds away. Phantom Girl and Saturn Girl exchanged worried glances before Phantom Girl spoke.

"Well, ummm... It's about Cosmic Boy," Phantom Girl stuttered wondering how to continue.

"He's missing, isn't he?" Dream Girl asked leaving the others with a surprised face.

"You knew?" Saturn Girl asked astonished. Dream Girl nodded.

"I had a dream about it during my nap an hour ago. I was going to tell him but I couldn't find him anywhere. I was just hoping that it was a nightmare," she sniffed and rubbed away a tear that was threatening to roll down her pale skin. Saturn Girl sat down beside her and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry Nura; we'll have Cosmic Boy back ASAP," Dream Girl looked up at the psychic with tears in her eyes and smiled.

"Of course we will. We're the Legion," she reassured. Phantom Girl wanted to believe what Saturn Girl promised; however she couldn't help but think about the future and feel skeptic.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it folks! Oh and Happy Belated Valentine's Day! For all those who don't know who XS is, she is not my OC. I decided to take out the OC. She is a legionnaire from the comics and is her powers are super-speed; she can vibrate through solid objects, time travel and even cross dimensions. Her real name is Jenni Ognats. To find out more go to: the internet. If I ever use a comic character, which I usually don't do, I will always give you the basic info in the end author note. Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello Legion fans! This story is updated with good news; this story has reached over 100 views! Also my other LOSH story Learned the Hard Way has reached over 600 views! I would have a party but I think that would be hard to do over the internet so this will suffice \(0o0)/ Now for the shout outs. Thanks to my amazing Beta-reader ForeverChocolateRoses who is one heck of a gal and for commenting ever though you have already read the chapter. And to my other amazing reviewers, ****Kiri711**** and leafysummers! Your reviews make my day and remind me that I have a story to write.**

**Let's do this before I forget; I don't own LOSH no matter how much I wish I did. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Lightning Lad felt like he was about to go crazy from boredom when he heard the sweet sound of the doors opening. He turned to see Bouncing Boy walk in and give him a confused look.

"What are you doing here? Isn't Phantom Girl on monitor duty right now?" he asked Lightening Lad who sighed in frustration,

"Yeah but she left me to take her shift while she and Saturn Girl went to deliver the bad news to Dream Girl." Bouncing Boy gave him a sympathetic look.

"I heard about that. The Trips are with them now. How did she take it?" he asked,

"Haven't got a clue, they haven't come back yet." he answered, frustrated. Bouncing Boy sighed and sat down in the chair next to Lightning Lad.

"How are you taking it? You know with the whole staring the Legion together thing." Lightning Lad spun around in his chair before answering

"I was shocked at first, we both were. But now I'm not sure. I mean, we were never the best of friends but we did start the Legion together. I guess it still hasn't sunk in yet, for either of us" Bouncing Boy was about to say something but was interrupted by a flash of light. Lightning Lad balled his fists that were crackling with lightning, ready to face whatever was going to happen. When the flashing light died down, both of them saw someone they did not expect.

"Hey! Is that anyway to welcome an old friend?" the figure asked

"Superman! It's great to see you!" Bouncing Boy finally said squishing him in a bear hug.

"I missed you to Bouncing Boy," he squeezed out of Bouncing Boys' vice grip hug and looked around.

"So, what's new?" he asked. Before either one of them could break the news, the alarms went off. It wasn't long until Saturn Girl, Timber Wolf, Phantom Girl and Triplicate Girl burst through the doors, all of them shocked to see Superman.

"Superman!" Phantom Girl exclaimed excitedly "What are you doing here?"

"No time to explain," Lightning Lad interrupted on the way to the door. "There's been a breakout at Takron Galtos."

"WHAT?" Triplicate Girl burst out.

"I'll explain on the way, just get to the cruiser!" Lightning Lad ordered. Bouncing Boy went into ball shape and bounded ahead and started the cruiser. Everyone was silent until they were out of Earth's atmosphere. As soon as they were in space and safe to move around there cabin, **(: D)** Lightning Lad got up to debrief the others.

"We received a distress call from the warden of Takron Galtos a few minutes ago alerting us about a jail break. Now, what is weird is that it is only the high security jail cells that include our greatest enemies." He brought up a schematic of the areas that had been targeted.

"Luckily, we weren't the only legionaries that responded; Colossal Boy, Star Boy, Karate Kid, and Tyroc have responded and will meet us there. The jail has gone into full lock-down but it won't work for long." he explained. Lightning Lad didn't bother saying anything else for two reasons: 1. everyone knew what they were doing and 2. They had arrived.

When the cruiser landed, they were met by Colossal Boy who looked like he was ready to fall over.

"What's the status on the jail break?" Lightning Lad asked even though he knew what the answer would be. Colossal Boy ran his fingers through his chocolate brown hair and sighed.

"Not so good, we're holding them off at the last level between the regular criminals and the others. I'm not sure how much longer we can hold them off." Lightning Lad rested his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, we're the Legion, we can do this." Colossal Boy's response was interrupted by an explosion from a few floors above.

"Let's go kick some bad guy ass." Lightning Lad said and took off, not waiting to see if anyone was following.

When they entered the jail it was anarchy. There were craters from explosions and destruction everywhere. The one thing that was unusual was the silence. You could hear a pin drop in Takron Galtos. Everyone was on edge, battle ready for an ambush.

"Where is every one?" Triplicate Girl asked is a hushed whisper.

"My heat vision doesn't detect anyone on this floor." Superman commented

"Saturn Girl, can you get a reading on anyone?" Lightning Lad asked walking around to get a better view. Saturn Girl held her hands against her temples and her eyes glowed coral pink.

"There are still people here, probably in the other prisoners, but no one- wait! Someone is hearing, but they're weak, I can't pinpoint their location but they are in this room" she answered and the other started digging through the rubble.

"How many?' Lightning Lad asked

"Can't tell, the reading is too weak, three maybe…?" she answered.

"GUYS! Over here! I found someone!" Bouncing Boy shouted from the other side of the room, Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl few over to where Bouncing Boy was crouching over a body covered in dust and rubble. Saturn Girl gently wiped off some of the dust and gasped,

"Star Boy! He's- he's alive but just barely, we need to get medical help immediately!" They three started digging up their fellow legionnaire when he started to move and cough.

"Thom, can you hear me? It's Garth." Lightning Lad's voice was just over a whisper. Star Boy's head moved towards him while Saturn Girl cradled his head.

"Garth," Star Boy choked out before letting out a few shallow coughs.

"They were t-too strong *cough cough*"

"Shhh, save your strength. We're taking you to the hospital." Saturn Girl said gently. Star Boy nodded and his eyes closed. Saturn Girl looked up and saw Colossal Boy and Lightning Lad as the same thought came to their minds.

Someone had it out for the Legion

* * *

><p><strong>BAM! Done, so yeah, this chapter I had a feeling was a little darker than usual. So since Tyroc wasn't used that much in the show, he was an extra though so here is the basics you might need to know. Tyroc is also from the comics. His alter ego is Troy Stewart and his power is reality warping screams, which he could use to create dimensional portals, force fields, transmute objects, freeze objects, burn objects or simply destroy them. He could also use them to teleport himself and one other. His "sonic scream" is similar to Black Canary's for those who read the comics or watches Young Justice. To find out more google him. Yep, that's it basically. So I will try to update soon. So please read and review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Ah, here we are again at a the beginning of a new chapter. Sorry for the long wait but this one is longer and I was quite busy the past couple months, yes, that includes Spring Break. Just like to say Happy Easter for all thoughs you celebrate it and for those who don't, go out and buy some chocolate. So now for the shoutouts. Thanks to my awesome Beta Reader ForeverChocolateRoses, you are the best! Thanks to my ever so faithful reviewers ForeverChocolateRoses and leafysummers you two keep me typing on. Now I'm doing something alittle different. On Thursday, I reviewed a Pm from a total stranger by the name of Zak Saturday who asked me to read their LOSH story and give my thoughts. Reading their story, found it to be very good and flattered by their message, have decided to recommend all of you readers of mine to read his story. Its is called "A New World Episode 1" you wont be disappointed. So now that is done, time for one last thing before the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own LOSH, how many times do I have to say that? **

* * *

><p>Once they had found the other two, they sped off back to earth. By the time they got to the hospital, it was almost 11pm. Lightning Lad had called the hospital ahead of time so the rooms for their unconscious teammates were ready when they got there. The eight of them sat on the couches in the hospital waiting for news from the doctors.<p>

Bouncing Boy and The Trips had fallen asleep and snoring softly on one of the couches while Phantom Girl had snuggled herself into Timber Wolf's soft fur and was starting to yawn from exhaustion while Timber Wolf soothingly rubbed her back (great, yawning is contagious). Superman had gone to go get some coffee for the others with Colossal Boy who had already been checked out by a nurse and was thankfully not badly injured. Saturn Girl sat beside Lightning Lad and was lost in deep thought. Lightning Lad noticed how quiet she was and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Earth to Imra. Come in Imra," he teased as he shook her out of her thoughts. She jolted back to reality. She still looked concerned none the less. He guessed what was bothering her and gave her hand another squeeze.

"They'll be fine. Don't worry," he said to comfort. She turned to him and he it was evident that she didn't believe him.

"How do you know Garth?" she questioned.

"Because I have faith in these doctors," he reassured her, giving her hand a squeeze. She turned and looked into his electric blue eyes and her saw how exhausted she looked.

"Just try to get some sleep while we wait, okay?" he asked, hoping that she would give in. She gave him a tiny exhausted smile.

"I don't think I could if I wanted to," she answered.

"Well, Chuck and the Trips managed to fall asleep," Lightning Lad joked pointing to the snoring pair. Saturn Girl giggled.

"Look at Brin and Tinya!" she pointed to the couple who had also fallen asleep in each other's arms. Saturn Girl's giggle turned into a yawn and she rested her head on Lightning Lad's shoulder. He froze, unsure of what to do. He didn't want to look over at her just in case she was still awake also if he moved his head towards her, he would wake her up.

Luckily for Garth, Superman and Colossal Boy came back soon holding trays of steaming cups of coffee and caffeinated tea. Imra raised her head off Garth's shoulder to accept her tea and released Garth to free movement and he took one of the cups marked coffee and felt himself wake up from the caffeinated aroma. Superman turned to see the others and stood wondering what to do.

"Should we wake them? They look so peaceful," Superman asked. Colossal Boy walked over to Superman and grabbed a coffee from his tray.

"Watch this," he said with an enthusiastic look in his eyes. He walked over to Phantom Girl, took off the lid from the coffee and waved it under her nose. Colossal Boy counted down from three on his fingers and at zero, Phantom Girl jolted awake, still hazy from her nap.

"Huh? What's going on? I thought I smelt coffee," she mumbled causing the others to snicker in the background. Colossal Boy chuckled and handed Phantom Girl the cup of coffee. She took a deep breath and blew on it before taking a sip. After she swallowed, a soft moan escaped her lips.

"_Mmmmmmmm_, coffee, the nectar of the gods," the others laughed again. Phantom Girl's movement woke Timber Wolf up, causing the two to realize that they were still cuddled and both scooched away from the other and went bright red. Deciding to change the subject, Superman walked over to Timber Wolf and offered him coffee. Timber Wolf rejected and took a tea instead earning strange looks from the others in the room.

"Wait! A guy can't drink tea without having his manhood questioned?" he asked opening a sugar package and pouring it into his tea.

"Nope," Lightning Lad said as he got up and walked over to where Bouncing Boy and Triplicate Girl were sleeping. He shook them awake and it wasn't long before the rest of the coffee was dealt out.

Half an hour later they heard the click of the door opening and all stood up as the doctor walked into the room looking just as tired as the rest. He walked over to Timber Wolf who had gotten up out of his seat to meet him.

"Doctor Xod. Sorry we had to meet this way" he introduced himself.

"How are they Doctor?" Timber Wolf asked, verbalising the thought that was going through everyone's mind.

"They're stable for now but still unconscious. We'll keep them under surveillance until they wake up and then keep them here for a few days. We've done all that we can do. You should all go home and get some rest. The hospital will alert you of any changes."

The young heroes turned to leave but Phantom Girl remembered something and stopped,

"What about the others? What about Cham, XS?"

"They woke up a few hours ago. You can see them tomorrow," Doctor Xod answered. Phantom Girl nodded and turned to leave with the others.

* * *

><p>The next day Phantom Girl walked into the kitchen and smelled the aroma of bacon sizzling on a hot frying pan. She didn't need to guess that it was Timber Wolf who had cooked it but was surprised that he wasn't in the kitchen when she walked it. The only people in the kitchen were Saturn Girl and Shrinking Violet. Shrinking Violet heard her come in and waved good morning while making a fresh pot of coffee.<p>

"Morning Tinya, I'm making coffee, you want some?" Violet asked as the room was quickly filled with aroma of coffee,

"Sure, thanks Vi," Phantom Girl took the mug that Violet handed her and sat down at the table next to Saturn Girl.

"So, who made the bacon?" she asked looking around.

"Brin did," Saturn Girl answered without looking up from the holo-pad she was reading.

"Where is he now?" Phantom Girl pressed.

"He had to leave." Saturn Girl answered again.

"Why?"

"He had an early patrol."

"Oh, okay" Phantom Girl commented, sounding somewhat disappointed.

"Why do you care Tinya?" Shrinking Violet asked, a mischievous look spreading across her face, "Got a crush?"

Phantom Girl blushed slightly causing the others to giggle. To them, that was all they needed to confirm their accusations.

"So, Violet and I are going to the hospital to see XS and Cham, you want to come?" Saturn Girl asked, thankfully dropping the subject.

"Why don't you ask Garth?" Tinya spat seeing an opening for revenge. Saturn Girl's cheeks went bright red. Violet snorted as if there was an inside joke she wasn't getting.

"She already did, he busy writing a report on the breakout at Takron Galos." she answered, causing Imra's cheeks to flare up again.

"So are you coming or what?" Imra snapped.

"Yeah, I'll come." Tinya answered and finished off her coffee.

* * *

><p>When they got to the hospital, the nurse led them through mazes of hallways and, what seemed to be, thousands of rooms before they came to Cham's and XS' room. When they walked in, Doctor Xod was just finishing his status report. Cham, hearing the door open turned towards them and smiled.<p>

"Hey guys, what brings you here?" he asked, XS also noticed their visitors. Tinya rolled her eyes,

"Oh, you know, we were just in the neighbourhood and thought we'd stop by."

"How are you feeling?" Violet asked XS seating down in the seat by her bed.

"A little banged up, but nothing we can't handle. Right, Cham?" XS chirped,

"Right." he smiled.

"They're healing magnificently," Doctor Xod assured, "except for one thing, they can't remember what happened after the blast and before they went unconscious. They have selective amnesia."

"How long until they remember?" Imra asked, exchanging worried glances around the room.

"It could be days, weeks, maybe over a month. We started therapy seasons to hopefully speed the process but it will take time." Doctor Xod answered. Imra thought for a while and an idea popped into her head.

"Wait! What if I could enter their mind and gently try to reach the memory?" she asked Doctor Xod with a hopeful look, after some thought, he sighed,

"We could try; the worst that could happen is it knocks them out for a day or two. But only if you're gentle and they consent." Imra turned to Cham and XS and they nodded.

"Anything to help find Cos, I heard he went missing after the blast," Cham agreed. XS nodded and smiled,

"I'm in."

Imra was now sitting in between Cham and XS with her eyes closed and one of her hands on each forehead.

"Are you two ready?" she asked making sure they were relaxed and had their eyes closed.

"Yes" they both replied, giving Imra the signal to enter their minds. Imra closed her waited a few seconds before opening her eyes that were now glowing bright pink.

* * *

><p>When Imra opened her eyes, she was in a room full of cabinets and drawers. She looked around until she found the drawer marked 'memories' and searched for the right one. She found a file folder with the right date and title; it was the memory of what happened during that fight. Imra took a deep breath to ready herself and opened the folder.<p>

There was a flash of bright light and she was in New Metropolis, where lasers were flying. Cham, XS and Cosmic Boy were fighting villains that she didn't recognize. As soon as she saw that her friends were starting to win, a huge explosion hit, blowing the three of them into a near building. As soon as the smoke cleared, two figures emerged, one was one of the villains they were fighting, the other was hooded and cloaked so she couldn't see the face. The two of them walked up to the three and the cloaked one looked over them all before pointing to Cosmic Boy and spoke.

"Grab him; he's the one we need. Leave the others," the voice sounded familiar to Imra, but she could put her finger on it. As the henchman grabbed Cosmic Boy and swung him over his shoulder, the cloaked man turned to face the vast buildings of New Metropolis.

"Ah, good to be back. I missed this place." he pulled back his hood to reveal a face which shook Imra to the bone.

* * *

><p>Imra's eyes flew open to the familiar surroundings of the hospital room. Almost immediately her brain started throbbing and a soft groan escaped her lips. She felt herself fall towards the ground.<p>

"Are you okay?" Doctor Xod asked, checking for any damage done.

"What happened?" Imra groaned again, as doctor Xod helped her up from the floor.

"At first, you were fine," Violet answered, "Until you panicked, yelled out and flung yourself to the floor, luckily, no one was hurt. How do you feel?"

"Fine, except for a killer headache," Imra answered, rubbing her temples. She got up and sat back in the chair, Tinya looked around the room before speaking up.

"So, what did you see?" she asked, Imra got a sick feeling in her stomach remembering who it was under the hood.

"The person who took Cos... It- it was Brainy."

* * *

><p><strong>DUH DUH DUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH, long chapter I know and more long ones on the way. Read and Review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to the story! I warn you, this is going to be a short chapter. This will be a short A/N as well. Thanks to my beta-reader ForeverChocolateRose who keeps being amazing and reviewing. Thanks to rougelover321, tokyolove, and kaithelonechampion for reviewing! You three rock.**

**Disclaimer: I think that we are all aware that I dont own LOSH or things would be different. Which begs the question, do the owners of fandoms write fanfiction just for fun?**

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious Imra," Superman questioned when she told him what she saw. After what happened at the hospital, the three girls hurried back to HQ to tell the others about the lead they had gotten on who took Cosmic Boy, and Superman was the first one they saw.<p>

"Do you really think I would joke about this Clark?" she defended.

"But are you positive that it was Brainy that you saw?"

"100%"

"What's going on?" everyone turned to see Timber Wolf and Lightning Lad in the doorway, Violet walked over to them to fill them in.

"When we were at the hospital, Imra looked in to the memories of Cham and XS and saw Brainy taking Cosmic Boy," Violet explained.

"I just don't believe that Brainy would do such a thing, not after what happened two years ago," Clark said, his voice filled with disbelief.

"I don't like it either Clark, but that's what I saw," Imra answered, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The man of steel fell silent and Lightning Lad said the one thing that was on everyone's mind, "There is only one logical thing to do. We find Brainy."

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Timber Wolf asked Phantom Girl as they stepped into the time bubble.<p>

"Ready. Hit it Vi!" she called to Shrinking Violet who was at the controls of the time bubble; there was a blinding flash and they were off through the time stream. A second later, the scenery around them began to clear and come into to as to reveal 41st century New Metropolis.

41st century New Metropolis didn't look much different from the 31st century except for the advances in fashion and tech, looking around, Phantom Girl felt oddly out of place.

Timber Wolf was the first one out of the Time Bubble and was just in time to catch Phantom Girl as she stumbled out.

"Thanks," she muttered trying to hide the redness in her cheeks when she realized how close they were. Phantom Girl could smell the musky scent of Timber Wolf's deodorant as it invaded her senses and reminded her of lush forests. Timber Wolf must have noticed there perimeters as well, because he stood her back up and took a step back in order to create a little bit of space between the two.

"Uh... No problem," he mumbled. "So, where do you think Kell will be?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Closer than you think Brin." Both legionaries turned towards to voice which was revealed to be Kell-El landing right in front of them. He looked more relaxed and over all, more happy and laid back since the last time they saw the Kryptonian clone.

"So, what brings you two to the 41st century?" he asked. Kell's face grew worried when he saw the looks on his comrades' faces. "What happened? Is it Brainy?" Tinya nodded but didn't say any more than that. Timber Wolf his hand on her shoulder,

"Come, we'll explain on the way." Kell nodded and the three of them stepped into the time bubble and were off.

* * *

><p>"I knew it! I told you all this would happen and no one believed me," Kell said after he was debriefed at the HQ, "I warned all of you that one day Brainy will turn evil for good and none of you believed me." He took a deep breath and turned to the others. "So... what's your plan?"<p>

"We find brainy," Clark answered, Kell scoffed in disbelief.

"Good luck with that. He could be anywhere in the universe." Garth smiled mischievously,

"Not necessary."

Kell turned to the ginger confused,

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well you see, we never lost Brainy. Whenever a Legionnaire quits, we never fully lose contact with them, you could say we keep tabs on them every once and a while, just in case we need to call them into battle. It was Brainy's idea. Last time we checked, he was working in an isolated laboratory on Titan. It's not much, but it's a start," Garth explained, but Kell still looked sceptical.

"So the real question is, are you in?" Clark asked. The room fell silent as Kell thought it over. After a while he stood up to face them all.

"I'm in," he answered and put on his Legion ring.

**See, I told you it would be short. Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ah finally I have got my ass into gear and wrote the next chapter which is much longer and hopefully better. Happy Summer to all of you! We have survived another year of school! High five! Well, I'm going to try to keep this short and sweet so just hang on. Shout out to my awesome beta-reader ForeverChocolateRoses, you are amazing girl and I hope you have fun on your trip! Thanks to all my reviewers, you all know who you are. Love you guys for being so awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own LOSH no matter how much I wish I did. **

**Chapter 5  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Clark stood at his window, which gave the best view of the New Metropolis skyline, his old belongings were in the same places that he left them the last time he helped the Legion take down Imperiex. He seemed lost in thought as he held a framed picture of himself and his friends from when he first came to the future. The photo was taken in the Legion's control room after Clark decided to temporarily join the legion. He sighed as he was overcome by nostalgia, compared to now, back then was so simple. When his gaze fell on Brainy's slightly awkward smile, Superman worried. He didn't truly believe that Brainy could do these sorts of bad things. Even when the original Brainiac took control over Brainy, Clark had faith that his little Coluan friend would overcome the dark power and remember the hero that he was.<p>

"Hey Clark, are you ready? We're leaving for Titan now." Shrinking Violet poked her head into Superman's temporary living quarters.

"Hmm?" Clark muttered coming back to reality, "I'm sorry Violet, what did you say?" he asked. Violet looked down and saw that he was holding the picture explaining why he was unfocused. She smiled, understanding what he was going through and repeated her message.

"Imra just wanted me to tell you that we're leaving for Titan now." Clark acknowledged with a nod.

"I'll be there in a minute." Violet nodded back and left Clark alone. Clark took one more glace at the picture and whispered a promise to the photograph,

"We're coming buddy, just hold on," and flew off to the hangar.

* * *

><p>"Thrusters at full capacity, bay doors open and we have lift off," Bouncing Boy announced as the Legion Cruiser took off from Legion HQ and blasted into space.<p>

"Course set for Titan," Bouncing Boy confirmed when they had left the atmosphere.

"What's our ETA?" Saturn Girl asked

"About 20 minutes Imra."

"Great. That will be just enough time for debriefing," Imra stated, "Visuals on screen." The room darken as the main viewing screen came on.

The roster for the mission was on the smaller side since it was more of a recon mission. Only Lightning Lad, Shrinking Violet, Superman, Bouncy Boy and Saturn Girl came along while the rest of the Legionnaries stayed at Star Pavilion to handle the everyday jobs, much to Kell's protests. Imra clicked a remote and pictures of Titan landscape came up while she gave a brief history lesson.

"Now everyone knows that Titan is full of telepaths such as myself, and although they might not be as strong, they still have the capacity to read your minds." She took out tiny little ear buds and tossed them to each member. "These will protect you from mind probing and mind control. Though others won't be able to read your minds, we'll still need to keep a low profile. I can establish a psychic link between us all that won't be affected by the buds."

The screen images changed to an old looking warehouse. "Here is where we believe Brainy has been hiding out the past two years."

"Why is it always a warehouse?" Bouncy Boy complained, "Why can't people ever choose something more creative than a warehouse?" Everyone gave Bouncing Boy an annoyed look and Imra went on turning her attention to Violet.

"Anyway, here is the plan. Violet, you'll go in the front to bypass the security system, after you get in, try to see if Brainy's there. If he is, try and see if he knows about the disappearances or not. If he isn't there, let us know so we can snoop around. Got it?" Shrinking Violet nodded. Imra turned her attention back to the rest of the team.

"The rest of us will stay outside of the building to keep the situation in our hands. If Brainy is truly guilty of these crimes, then it may turn into a hostage situation."

"Imra you can't think that this is all true," Lightning Lad interrupted; the red head's outburst surprised Saturn Girl, causing her to step back a little and the tension in the room rose, but she quickly recovered and stood tall once again.

"I'm not saying that I believe it to be true but we need to be prepared. If Brainy is in charge of these attacks, then he is more dangerous than before and needs to stopped," she snapped back, ending the conversation. An awkward silence fell upon the room and the tension rose even higher with Garth and Imra glaring at each other. What seemed like a lifetime passed before Superman gave Imra a nudge and bringing her back to reality.

"Right, sorry," she muttered clearing her head, "Clark and I will take the roof and monitor the situation from up there while Garth and Chuck patrol the perimeter, we'll keep in touch through the ear buds." The ship shook as if the end of Saturn Girl's debriefing was a cue, and Bouncing Boy ran to the main console,

"We're here," he announced and everyone returned to their seats while Bouncing Boy worked on landing the cruiser, "Landing gear is on, the ship is cloaking, no one will ever notice us landing."

* * *

><p>A couple minutes later, the Cruiser landed silently a little ways away from the old abandoned warehouse. Shrinking Violet walked up to the security panel on the outside of the warehouse, looking around to make sure that no one had followed or seen her, when Saturn Girl's voice buzzed over the com link.<p>

"Everyone is in place Vi, we're ready when you are."

"Roger than Saturn Girl," she replied. Violet took a deep cleansing breath before shrinking into the panel.

When inside, she knew exactly what she need to do. The lock was simple, a six digit combination lock, simpler than what she expected from a 12thlevel intelligence, but knowing Brainy, she knew he would have wanted to keep a low profile. It was no time before she cut the right wires and heard the sound of the door unlocking. She flew out and grew back to her normal size. Just before she walked in, she pressed a finger to her com piece and sent a message to her four team mates.

"I've unlocked the door and I'm going in." she announced, Superman's voice answered her report, "Roger that Vi, careful though, Imra and I are getting readings from a single life form in there, let's hope it's Brainy."

"Fingers crossed," she replied and walked into the darkness of the warehouse.

"Hello?" Violet called into the darkness, "Brainy, are you there?"

The lights all turned on leaving Violet momentarily blinded, however, when her eyes finally adjusted to the light, she saw laboratory parts everywhere as if the whole place had been ransacked, and in the middle of the chaotic mess was Brainy slumped forward in a chair on the other side. Violet's heart leaped for joy as she sprinter over to the unconscious Coluan.

"Guys! Come quick! He's here! It's Brainy!" she called over the com link.

"What! Are you sure it's him?" Lightning Lad asked in disbelief

"Of course it's him Sparky, I know Brainy when I see him." she answered, rolling her eyes. Her excitement turned to worry when she noticed how bruised and beaten up he look and his breathing was weak and shallow. She turned at the sound of footsteps and saw the rest of her team running towards them.

"What happened to him?" Superman asked when he saw how rough his friend looked. Brainy started coughing and the whole room fell so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop. Brainy's eyes fluttered open and a smile spread across Violets face.

"Hey Brainy, it's us, your friends. We're here to get you out. What happened to you?" she asked, her voice just above a whisper.

"Run," Brainy said weakly, everyone stood still, not sure how to reply.

"What do you mean run?" Saturn Girl asked moving in closer and kneeling beside the injured Coluan.

"It-it's a tr-trap. Run, now," he whispered exhausted by the effort.

"Aw Brainy, why must you always ruin the surprise?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long guys but my mother took away my laptop for a couple of days so that delayed everything. HAPPY OLYMPICS EVERYONE! I'm acutally watching the Opening Ceremonies right know and enjoying the show! :)  
>Thanks to ForeverChocolateRoses for being the awesome beta-reader that you are! luv ya! And thanks to all those who have reviewed, you guys are the driving force behind this story. :)<strong>

**Disclaimer****: Blah Blah Blah I dont own LOSH Blah Blah Blah. You guys know the drill. **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p><em>Run," Brainy said weakly, everyone stood still, not sure how to reply.<em>

"_What do you mean run?" Saturn Girl asked moving in closer and kneeling beside the injured Coluan._

"_It-it's a tr-trap. Run, now," he whispered exhausted by the effort._

"_Aw Brainy. Why must you always ruin the surprise?" _

* * *

><p>"Empress," Lightning Lad sneered; everyone turned to face the vixen clad in green, she flashed a sly smile and her eyes lit up in delight when she saw Superman. She, surprisingly, was without her Eye of Ekron floating around.<p>

"Ooh! I see you brought in the big guns. I had no idea that the Legion was so helpless without their mascot," she taunted.

"What do you want Empress?" Superman demanded, stepping forward beside Lightning Lad.

"The Legion. Dead," she bluntly answered, as if it was a question she was asked every day. Lightning Lad scoffed.

"And after all these years of trying you think you'll finally succeed?" Emerald Empress' smile grew deadly wicked, giving the impression that she was just begging one of them to ask the question.

"Because, my..._associate_," she explained, saying the word as if it was never before spoken, "has come up with a plan so fool-proof that nothing the Legion could ever possibly think up would even come remotely close to stopping it."

Seeing how what she said hadn't fazed any of them, she continued. "Brainy was right by the way." She flicked her gaze over to Brainy, who was trying to stay conscious and glaring daggers at Empress, she grinned back, "This is a trap. A trap which has drawn the most vital members of the Legion to one particular spot, well almost. I must ask, where is Cosmic Boy? Your fearless leader?" Saturn Girl rushed towards Empress until she was only inches away from her face her eyes filled with anger and hurt.

"What have you done with Cosmic Boy?" She was seething with such a fury, it surprised everyone that the level headed telepath was capable of such emotion, everyone except for Empress, who remained as calm and cool as ever.

"Whatever do you mean?" she innocently wondered, only enraging Saturn Girl more.

"I think you know _exactly_ what I mean Empress," Saturn Girl pushed, her rage increasing by the second. "When I find him, which I will, and see that you have hurt him in any way, I will kill you. And your associate." Amusement danced across the Empress' face.

"Is that a threat?" she asked. Saturn Girl's gaze only hardened.

"No, that's a promise," she answered. The Legionnaires were speechless at their teammate's words. Saturn Girl was always merciful and would never dream of killing anyone or anything no matter what they had done. She always focused on the good in people, never the bad.

"Well, well, well. Aren't you all grown up now, missy?" Empress laughed though 'missy' was said with a cold and hardened tone. The wicked smile returned to Empress's face and she began slowly circle Saturn Girl. "But, if I were you, I wouldn't be so worried about your little friend's well being and a little more worried about your own." Saturn Girl turned around to face Emerald Empress once again so that her back was now turned to face the rest of the warehouse.

"And why is that?" Saturn Girl wondered, her gaze still hard. Emerald Empress's smile beamed now like if she had just won the galactic lottery.

"Because, you should never turn your back on an enemy." Before she could react, Saturn Girl hit the ground and her vision went black.

* * *

><p>"Imra!" Lightning Lad yelled, not caring that he was using her civilian name. He started towards Emerald Empress', fists crackling with lighting but Superman stopped him from attacking.<p>

"Wait, let's see where this leads."

"But she has Imra!" Lightning Lad argued, his killer gaze flicking towards Empress and an unconscious Saturn Girl who lay crumpled on the floor, the only visible movement was the shallow rise and fall of her chest, proving that she was still alive. Superman stepped up, his gaze hardened and all traces of the sweet innocent boy from Smallville were gone.

"What have you done to Saturn Girl?" Empress smiled.

"I did nothing." she replied.

"That, was all me." Another figure stepped out of the shadows, Lightning Lad's jaw clench and his anger rose.

"Esper," he spat, it was taking all of his self control to not punch her in the face and she grinned in response. Esper walked up to Saturn Girl, crouched down and inspected her like she was a piece of meat, making sure that she wasn't faking only infuriating Lightning Lad further.

"You see, Saturn Girl isn't the only one who became stronger over the years. But, obviously she didn't become strong enough," Esper taunted. "Such a pity, she would had made a worthy opponent."

"Why don't we just attack?" Bouncing Boy asked in a hushed tone. "It's four against two, we could easily beat them."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that." Esper grinned again and her eyes glowed purple, causing the Legionnaires to fall, unconscious before they hit the hard concrete floor.

* * *

><p>"Garth... Garth, wake up. Can you hear me?" a hand gently shook Lightning Lad's shoulder. Lightning Lad's eye slowly opened to see Superman leaning over him. His mind soon cleared and he jumped to his feet, electricity surging from his fists.<p>

"Where are they? Where is Imra?" he demanded, seeing that only his teammates were still in the warehouse, all were awake but still groggy. Superman rested a hand on Lightning Lad's shoulder.

"She's gone, Garth; I checked the entire area twice, they're gone."

"What! No! They can't be gone! How long were we out?"

"By the looks of it, couple of hours. Whatever Esper did sure knocked us out," Shrinking Violet commented, helping the still weak Brainy out of his chair. The electricity dissipated around Lightning Lad's hands as he took a deep breath to try and calm himself down.

"Well we have to go find her. I bet that they'll be keeping her the same place they have Cos."

"I agree with Lightning Lad," Bouncing Boy said, but Superman shook his head.

"And we will, but first we need to get Brainy back to HQ, maybe he knows something. Plus the rest should know what happened. This is starting to get weird."

With a frustrated growl, Lightning Lad gave into reason and began making his way over to the Cruiser. Superman walked over to where Violet was helping Brainy limp along the warehouse. He gave Brainy a small smile, slung the Coluan's small green arm around his neck and they flew off to the cruiser, hoping that it was still intact.

Once they were back on the Cruiser, which was thankfully still there, Superman and Violet laid Brainy down on a bed in the med bay. The Coluan had fallen asleep again and was just laying, his breathing small and shallow. Superman saw that Violet would want to be alone with Brainy, so he gave the sleeping Coluan one last smile and silently left the room.

As soon as Violet made sure she was alone, minus Brainy, a tear, soon followed by others, fell down her pale cheeks.

"I missed you, so much," her voice barely above a whisper, she softly rested her hand on his now organic cheek. It felt warm. Violet was still a bit shocked about how different Brainy looked now that he was organic and not so much a robot. She looked over his cut and bruised body; her heart wrenched seeing him so hurt. Deep down she knew that he had something to do with the disappearances but whether or not he did it voluntarily, she didn't know.

"Who did this to you?" she knew that there would be no answer to her question but whoever it was, was going to pay for what they had done; she would make sure of that. She wiped her tear stained cheeks and began to clean and bandage Brainy's minor wounds, praying that he would be okay.

* * *

><p>As Superman walked back into the control room, Lightning Lad was trying to make contact with Earth, but having no such luck, gave up and turned to Superman.<p>

"How's Brainy?" he asked, Bouncing Boy turned away from the main console to hear his answer. Superman let out a tired sigh.

"He's sleeping, which is good and Violet is in there taking care of his injures."

"And how is she doing?" Bouncing Boy questioned. Superman let out another sigh and slumped down in the chair closest to him.

"I don't know. Not good, I'm guessing. Any word from Earth?" he tried to change the subject. Lightning Lad spun back to the screen at his station and pressed button all over the keyboard.

"Nothing," he reported. "It's like the signal is blocked or cut off or something, even our rings can't get through."

"Chuck, how long 'til we arrive at Earth?" Bouncing Boy brought up the cruiser stats.

"About 20 minutes, but without contact, I have no way of landing in the hangar."

"Well, we'll just have to worry about that when we get to Earth."

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello readers! How is your summer? I can't believe that it's almost over! I already have my school supplise. Are you guys watching the Olympics? I am. GO CANADA! A shout out to my beta-reader who has put up with me this long. And a shout out to all my reviewers! Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill. **

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>After Triplicate Girl watched the Legion Cruiser blast out of the sky, she made her way back to the control room and to one very grumpy clone. Dream Girl was lying down on one of the couches, trying her best to block out the rants coming from Kell-El. With a heavy sigh, Triplicate Girl decided to follow Dream Girl's example and flopped onto a nearby chair.<p>

"Is he _ever _going to shut up?"

"I was hoping that after a while he would realize that no one was listening and just leave," Dream Girl answered without even looking up from her holopad. Triplicate Girl noticed that her eyes still had a faint tint of red and she sniffled every once in a while. Triplicate Girl was about to ask her how she was feeling when both girls noticed that Kell was standing in front of them and his ranting had stopped.

"Can't you two hear that?" he sounded annoyed but Triplicate Girl dismissed it, he always sounded that way.

"Hear what?" Dream Girl asked, setting her holopad down on the coffee table. Kell rolled his eyes.

"That beeping. It started five minutes ago." The room fell silent as both girls listened for the beeping but heard nothing.

"Where is it coming from?"Triplicate Girl asked. She rose and walked over to Computo to see if the Cruiser had attempted contact. Nothing. "Nura, why don't you take a nap? You might get a vision."

"I'm not that sleepy, but I'll try." Dream Girl lay down on the couch and closed her eyes. Not ten minutes had passed when Dream Girl jolted out of her slumber.

"We need to get out. NOW!" she ordered while she ran for the door, "Where is everyone else?"

"Gim is at the hospital visiting the others, and Brin and Tinya are on patrol. We're the only ones. Why?" Triplicate Girl answered as Dream Girl rushed the three of them out of the room and out into the hall. She turned to them, her eyes wild and frantic, horror was spread across her face.

"That beeping that you heard Kell, it's not Computo, they're explosives. This whole place is going to blow sky high with us in it if we don't get moving!"

Kell's face hardened and he swooped both girls up over his shoulder and flew through the corridor. They were almost outside the HQ when the beeping stopped and the bombs detonated. The shock wave of the blast hit the three heroes, knocking the air out of their chests and send them skidding into the ground below, tearing the fabric of their costumes and scrapping their skin, leaving them dazed. Kell was the first to recover and quickly helped Triplicate Girl and Dream Girl to stand after the world around them stopped spinning. Luckily, neither of them were hit by any of the debris that use to be a good chunk of the Legion HQ that was now spread across the rest of property.

"Get down!" Kell shouted, tackling both girls to the ground. Before either could complain, lasers shot at the spot that they had stood in only a couple of seconds ago.

"What just happened?" Dream Girl asked her head still throbbing from the blast.

"Well it's quite simple," Tyr landed in front of them pointing his blaster that was locked and loaded, behind him, along the rest of the LSV, minus Esper. "We smoked out the pests, now it's time to exterminate them." He fired the shots at Kell, who brought up a shield to block the shots while Triplicate Girl and Dream Girl flew into battle with the rest of the LSV.

* * *

><p>Timber Wolf was enjoying the constant chitter chatter of Phantom Girl as they patrolled the peaceful sunny skies of New Metropolis, staying alert for any trouble below. Timber Wolf found the patrol a nice change of pace from the worried, stressful atmosphere of the Legion HQ. Word hadn't yet gone out to the press of the attacks or the missing Legion leader. During Phantom Girl's latest rant about the nosiness of her controlling mother, Timber Wolf found himself laughing at the sheer normality of the situation. This earned a confused look from Phantom Girl.<p>

"What's so funny, Puppy?" she asked, the rant forgotten. Timber Wolf ignored her use of the nickname she adopted for him, that argument was fruitless.

"It's just that it's so peaceful out here, the rest of the world is completely ignorant of everything that has happened in the past few days," he commented, Phantom Girl's happy-go-lucky attitude slipped away as she became more sullen.

"Yeah. I guess you're right," she agreed. Timber Wolf soon regretted mentioning it; it was obvious that Phantom Girl had volunteered to go on patrol for a reason. She had wanted to get away from the chaos of reality; he had known her long enough to know that patrols always helped clear her mind.

"Sorry," he apologized. She turned to him obviously surprised.

"For what?"

"For mentioning the whole Brainy-Cos thing. I didn't mean to upset you." Timber Wolf turned to her, her face kind.

"It's fine," she said quietly, he could tell from her answer that she was far from it, but before he could say anymore, a loud explosion shook the city.

"What was that?" Phantom Girl gasped as Timber Wolf tried to pinpoint where the sound came from.

"Let's go find out." And the two flew off to investigate.

* * *

><p>The three Legionnaires were outnumbered and slowly losing what small edge they had. While Kell-El was grappling with Tyr, Dream Girl was focused on dodging Wave's hair lashes that were trying to tie her up. The three Trips were stuck with defending themselves against Hunter and Ron-Karr.<p>

"A little help here, guys!" Orange called out, just barely getting out of the way of Hunter's spear thrust and landing a kick to his jaw.

"Kinda busy," Dream Girl replied, struggling against one of Wave's locks that had wrapped around her wrist. Kell was finally able to throw Tyr off and sent him flying a few meters. He turned on the com-link on his Legion ring to call for backup but heard nothing but static.

"Com-link's down, we're on our own," he grumbled and dodged more shots from Tyr, causing Kell to throw up his shield.

"Great..." Dream Girl groaned trying to free herself from Wave's hair while trying not to get even more tangled.

"Aw, come on guys, our hearing isn't that bad," Phantom Girl teased as she and Timber Wolf flew into the fray. Phantom Girl helped Dream Girl escape Wave's dark blue locks and tied them up so they could do no harm as Timber Wolf tackled Hunter and let Orange go off to help the rest of her fight Ron-Karr.

"It seems that we no longer have the upper hand," Tyr observed and kicked Kell off his latest attack. "We have done enough damage here, time to retreat." And with a blinding flash the LSV were gone leaving the five Legionnaires very confused. Before anyone could say anything or ask any questions, a large shadow fell upon them causing them to look up and see the Legion cruiser hovering above their heads,

"Boy, do we have some explaining to do..." Phantom Girl muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was a little on the short side. <strong>

**Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm back! So sorry for the such long wait! I was having alot of stuff going on at home and school and it left me with no time to write. Hopefully this wont happen again but with the ever growing homework load will mean longer breaks between chapters but I will never give up this story untill it's finsh I promise you that. So Happy 2013 Everyone! How was your guys holidays? Did any of you see any good movies? Like the Hobbit (I LOVE THAT MASTERPEICE!) or Les Mis? I loved both of them! So enough small talk. Thanks to all my ever faithful followers who have stuck with me through all of the hiatus. And speacil thanks to my wonderful beta-reader and fabulos friend ForeverChocolateRoses who always puts a smile on my face and a spring in my step, you're the best!**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I didn't own Losh... sorry **

* * *

><p>"We better head back to the ship and warn off the others," Lightning Lad suggested; the others nodded and made their way into the Cruiser.<p>

Lightning Lad stood outside and stared for a while at the broken HQ. The place was his home, his life. The Legion was everything to him. Sure, he loved his family and would stop at nothing to keep them safe, but the Legion was his family too, and it broke his heart seeing it being ripped apart, bit by bit.

"Hey Lightning Lad! You coming?" Bouncing boy called.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Lightning Lad replied, taking one last look at Star Pavilion before stepping back into the ship.

Once the Cruiser was back in space, Bouncing Boy sent out the message telling all Legionaries of the situation and warning them to stay where they were and keep a low profile. Although no one said it, everyone knew what the message meant. The Legion was being hunted, and all their worst enemies were in on it. Once the message was sent out, Superman decided that it was a good idea to go check up on Brainy. Once he left, the room fell into an awful was a while until someone spoke up.

"So what do we do now?" Timber Wolf asked.

"It's simple; we make a plan and get information." It was Lightning Lad who answered. "We need to find out who's organizing the villains and why, because they sure as hell couldn't do this themselves."Just as Lightning Lad finished, his ring beeped, notifying him of an incoming message from Superman.

"You guys are going to want to come down here. Brainy's waking up."

It wasn't long before the doors of Sick Bay opened and the remaining team filed in just in time to see Brainy down a glass of water. "How are you feeling Brainy?" Phantom Girl asked, who felt sick to her stomach when she saw how cut up and bruised he was.

"Well, considering all the damage, not that bad." he answered with a small grin. Phantom Girl smiled, happy that Brainy hadn't lost what little humour he had. Lightning Lad stepped forward.

"What happened?" Brainy's smile faded.

"Honestly, I'm not quite sure. It's all a blur."

"Do you remember anything?" Timber Wolf asked gently.

"Some things, yes," he admitted. "Where do you want me to start?"

"How about telling us how you knew that the warehouse was a trap?" Kel-El asked.

"Ah." Brainy nodded "that's a good place to start. About a month ago, I was attacked in my lab on Titan. I didn't could see who they were but they were obviously smart enough to find me. They took me to their base, or more like their ship, interrogated me about the Legion; the history, members and the weak links. They weren't happy with my silence and I have the wounds to prove it."

He turned silent for a while, remembering the hell that was the month, a mixture of nothing but blackness and pain. "Anyway, he was obviously planning something. When I wasn't being questioned or unconscious, I heard him talking to someone. Though I couldn't understand what they were saying, they were definitely planning something. A few days ago they brought someone else in."

"Could it have been Rokk? It fits in with his disappearance," Phantom Girl whispered to Timber Wolf, piecing it all together.

"Did you see who it was?" Dream Girl questioned.

"No, they were put in a different cell. Though I could sometimes hear them."

"What were they saying?"

"I couldn't make out any of the words, but I could tell they were being interrogated just like me."

"How?" Lightning Lad asked.

"There was yelling, and then sounds you wouldn't here in a civil conversation."

Once again the room fell began again. "The next day I was taken back to the lab on

Titan and well, you know the rest."

"But for those who don't?" Phantom Girl asked and Lightning Lad let out a sigh.

"While we were in the warehouse we had a little run in with Empress and Esper. They knocked us out; how, we're not sure but when we woke up they were gone and so was Imra."

"Oh." was Phantom Girl's answer. Timber Wolf stepped forward. "Wait, Roks disappearance or, should I say kidnapping, coincides with Brainy's report of the enemy bringing

someone else in, but Imra said that, well, _Brainy_ was the one that took Brainy. One of the two has to be wrong."

"Well, going on the idea that Imra did see me or at least someone who looks like me, and that the person who took me is the same person who took Rokk, then that means..." everyone's eyes widened when they realized what Brainy was getting at.

"You don't mean," Shrinking Violet gasped, her hands covering her mouth.

Lightning Lad nodded, "Brainac."

"But he's dead, Brainy, you destroyed him." Bouncing Boy argued, hoping to disprove the horrid truth.

Brainy shook his head, "Turns out I didn't do a very good job." Superman, who was pacing, spoke up, "But if he's been around all this time then why attack now?"

"It's obvious," Kel-El answered. "He's been too weak. His last run in with us almost killed him. He needed time to heal, rebuild himself."

"Makes sense," Dream Girl agreed, "But why has he taken Rokk and Imra?"

"My guess is that he's going through the Legion hierarchy," Timber Wolf interjected. "He's taking the founders, trying to break us, make us question ourselves."

Brainy nodded, "He's taking the Legion down from the inside."

"So what do we do now?" Lightning Lad spoke up, pacing the room.

"For now? We wait," Brainy answered.

"What?!" Lighting Lad gasped, "Rokk and Imra are out there somewhere being tortured by **BRAINAC**! And you want to wait?!" Yet Brainy remained calm, standing by his cold logic.

"Garth, we don't know where they are, we don't know anything." Dream Girl protested, trying to knock some sense into the emotional ginger's head.

"Nura's right," Superman reasoned. "If we act now, then we tip our hand to Brainac and Rokk and Imra will be gone forever."

"Whatever." Lightning Lad waved a hand dismissively and walked out of the room defeated, "Let me know when you have a real plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:I'm not going to bore you all with the regular story on why I've taken so long to update. I'm sorry and if this helps, I already started on the next chapter and hopefully with the huge lack of school and a social life, I should be spitting out more chapters. Thank you for all those who have stuck along for the ride you are the reason why I write. A special thanks to my fabulous beta-reader you know who you are.**

**Disclaimer: I've given up trying to think of creative ways to say that I don't own Legion of Superheroes.**

* * *

><p>Days went by where all anyone ever did was try to track down Brainiac's hideout. Garth was suffering from a bad case of Cabin Fever, becoming irritable and on edge, so, on a consensus, Garth and Chuck went down to visit their still hospitalized comrades.<p>

"I still think that we should be doing something more to try to find Imra and Rokk." Garth complained as they walked through the front doors of the hospital, heading in direction that the hospital sectioned off for the injured Legionnaires.

Chuck sighed, "Garth, I agree with you but what the others say makes sense; if we are dealing with Brainiac, and everyone else we have ever pissed off, then we can't risk any mistakes. We are already shorthanded as it is and we don't want to shrink our roster even further." Garth made no response, knowing that Chuck was right.

Chuck knocked on the door that led to Cham and Tyrocs' room. Once they were well enough, the doctors split the Legionnaires by gender. Garth and Chuck were surprised to see that all of their injured comrades were together in the same room.

Cham noticed the door opening and a flashed them a huge smile from the wheelchair he sat in. Tyroc and Star Boy sat in their beds with XS in a hospital chair with her broken leg propped up in another. Karate Kid was nowhere to be found but Garth knew he was probably in another room by himself, looking for the quiet in order to meditate.

"What brings you two down here?" XS asked motioning to the two chairs in the corner of the room. "Does Imra need to poke around in our head more?"

Chuck shook his head as he and Garth moved the chairs closer to the group and sat. "Nah, but that reminds me," Chuck turned to Garth silently asked if they should tell the others. With nodded agreement from the ginger, Chuck went on. "We need to tell you guys something."

"We already know about the HQ," Tyroc interjected before he could speak further. "It was all over the news. Too bad though, how bad's the damage?"

"Mostly superficial," Garth answered, "none of the living quarters were damaged too much. Brand already organized the repairs."

"All right Dad!" Cham cheered, "Do you think he'll give us a tech upgrade? I never quite trusted Brainy's homemade updates."

Garth's eyes dropped, "That's another thing, Brainy's back in the game."

"What?!" Cham gasped, not sure whether to be happy or concerned. "Apparently we've missed more than we thought."

"Yeah, but that's why we're here," Chuck explained. "To fill you in."

* * *

><p>Esper walked out of the dark holding cell and made her way through the dingy hallway.<p>

"For someone so powerful you'd think that he could get a nicer place," she grumbled to herself, as she stepped into a puddle of who-knows-what. She growled as she came up to a locked door with a keypad beside it. After punching in the correct code, the door slid open allowing her access to what laid beyond.

The room she entered was large, yet almost every inch of it was covered in tech. Screens with security from almost every room and hallway littered parts of the front wall she was facing. Below the multiple screens was a makeshift desk overflowing with wires, holo pads and keyboards. Sitting at the desk was a dark hooded figured that reeked superiority. Esper walked towards the hooded figure and stopped a few feet away from the figure. The soft sound of a tapping key board stopped.

"What do you want?" the voice was robotic and had a hint of irritation.

"We have the information." She said dully checking her manicure for chips. "What now?" The hooded figure smiled and stopped typing to give one order.

"Release the pawns."

* * *

><p>"Found anything yet?"<p>

Tinya snapped out of her nap and turned to Brin, whom she was sitting next to, checking the scanners for any sight of Brainiac or the missing Legionaries. Tinya looked at her scanner to only be given the same disappointment that the entire team had gotten. "Nothing." She ran her hands through her hair and let out a frustrated sigh.

"We're never going to-"

"Wait a sec," Brin interrupted, as he pulled up a large map of space which was covered in red dots. Tinya and Brin were shocked; this was impossible.

"Oh shit! Everyone to the bridge now!" Brin called over the intercom. It didn't take long before all the Legionnaires, minus Chuck and Garth, filled in.

"What's wrong?" Brainy asked hurriedly, leaning over Brin's shoulder, scanning over the map.

"There have been multiple attacks in our away and/or undercover squads. From what I can tell from some of the distress calls, most if not all of the attacks are Destroyers. Destro's been busy since Brainiac broke him out."

"Is there any way that we can help any of them?" Clark asked.

"Negative," Brainy answered, "There are simply too many of them and too little of us. Our best bet is to find their HQ and take them out there. Someone contact Garth and Chuck, they could be next and we don't need to put an entire hospital at risk."

"But what about the other Legionaries down there? Brainiac must know that they'll be an easy target." Clack reasoned, "We can't leave them there unprotected."

"I'll stay." Nura stepped forward. "I can stay and look after the reconstruction of HQ while I'm keeping an eye out for baddies."

"I'll stay too." Kell echoed, "Nura might need some back up if we're attacked."

"Fine." Brainy agreed. "When you get down there, send Garth and Chuck back up. And Nura, let us know if you have any predictions. Right now, we need all the help we can get." The two nodded and left to room to get ready to head for Earth.

After they had left, Brainy was looking over the scanners, while Clark and the others were checking all the outposts and doing damage control. Luckily, there were no major injuries but the Legion as a whole wouldn't be able to withstand another hit like that, they were too thinly spread and their enemies knew it. The questions bouncing through Brainy's head left him wondering why they attacked and how long did they had before the next one. He juggled the first one for a while. Why the attack? No victories were made except for the Legionnaires; all the groups of Destroyers retreated before any real harm was done. Then it hit him.

"It was a distraction!"

"What?" Clark asked, finishing the damage control with Lyle, who was stationed on Mars with Dawnstar and a few others.

"The attacks!" Brainy explained. "Branicac used the attacks on the Legion as a distraction from what really was happening. He knew that our first priority would be helping our friends so we wouldn't be checking for any activity. Oh, he's good," he mused.

"Wait, Brainy how do you know?" Tinya asked, walking over to where he sat, in order to get a better look at his screen.

"I was scanning for unusual activity and I found this." He pulled up a file from the a transportation department.

"This file shows that a large unmarked cargo ship left Titan the second each attack started. Since it's an unmarked ship and it left a privately owned bay, there would be no inspections and no one would be able to do any cargo checks. They could just walk right out under our noses."

"And Titan was where we lost Imra, it makes sense." Clark agreed.

"So where are they heading now?" Tinya asked. Brainy pulled up maps of the space around Saturn and focused around Titan, his brow furrowed.

"They're not there. They must have either gone into hyperspace or are using a very good cloaking device. My guess it would have to be about a level 25 cloak."

"So we're back to square one." Brin growled.

"Not necessarily; I have a plan, but Garth won't like it," Brainy said.

"What won't I like?" Garth asked, walking into the room.

"We found the ship that Brainiac is using to transport his entire operation, so he can make it harder for us to find him and the others." Tinya explained.

"Liking it so far," he commented.

"The problem is that the ship disappeared before I could see where it was going. So my plan is to lure them out and then stick them with a tracking device, so once we know where they're going, we can be there to meet them," Brainy concluded, as nods of approval were shared throughout the room.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with me?" Garth asked.

Brainy answered simply. "We need you to be the bait."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will update ASAP but while that happens, why not Review?**

**P.S sorry if there was any tech problems, forgot to do some last minute page breaks. **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Welcome back to my thrilling tale which is a result of channeled creativity and obsession. Since I've done a terrible job with updates lately, I made it my personal mission this summer to update as much as possible. So yeah. Ok lets get this party going. This chapter could get a little dark depending on your definition of dark. So just a warning to y'all. Thank you to my Beta Reader, you are an amazing person and don't you ever forget it. Thats to all who have continued their support through reviews and/or PMs. Which out you guys this story would probably be half as long and abandoned by now. Also just a little side note, this is the most chapters I have ever had in one story so far so for me that is an achievement. Ok ok ok enough of my babbling. **

**Disclaimer: Do I own Legion Of Superheroes? Does the Pope shit in the woods? Does a bear where a pointy hat? No, the answer is no.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rokk was in hell. Or at least some sort of substitute. The room he was in was filthy and smelled terrible. It was small and the only opening was the door and that early opened, and when it did, be never liked who was on the other side. The last thing he remembered before waking up in this hellhole was leaving Star Pavilion on his regular patrol.<p>

When he first realized he was chained, his instincts took over. He tried in every single way to use his powers only to realize they wouldn't work. He knew that the chains that held him were metal; his powers should have been working. He didn't understand, and that was when he realized what had happened; his powers were gone. Somehow the bastards who were keeping him here had somehow neutralized them. So instead of trying to work with his powers, he relied solely on his strength and his mind, the latter still a bit fuzzy from the drugs.

It wasn't long after he woke that the beatings began. For the longest time they were just faceless thugs, always wearing a helmet and sounding the same, but Rokk could tell they were different. Something in his gut just told him. At the beginning the beatings were exactly that, beatings. No words were spoken, the only sound heard were Rokk's grunts between blows. He could tell he had a couple broken ribs, two black eyes and something with only one of his wrists after, in a fit of desperate anger, he tried to use pure brute force to break out of his chains. Another thing he noticed was that about five minutes after each beating, when the pain was almost unbearable, gases would seep out of the small vent in the top right corner closest to the door. When he awoke, he found that the pain was once again bearable. 'So someone wants me alive' he thought to himself.

Not long after he arrived, after he woke up from his beatings, Rokk found himself in his cell but in a different room, and strapped to a metal chair. That's when the real pain began. They were creative, he had to give them that, they could go from a physical assault like electrocution or touching him with a red hot poker to a mental assault, bringing up his nightmares. Imra had taught him to shield his mind but their physic, 'probably Esper', he thought, was powerful, 'they must had found away to amplify her powers somehow'. He knew she was strong but this force was stronger, either that or his mind was weaker.

The information they were trying to drive from him was what he found interesting. Most of the time if a Legionnaire was taken captive, especially one of the originals such as himself, they would ask about the origins of the Legion, the location if their secret back up base, and so on. This time they would ask those questions, but Rokk had a feeling that that information wasn't what they were really wanting. There was something else, he felt like they wanted to know more about his physiology, but without asking him directly; they would sometimes take some blood or DNA samples, even x-rays. It didn't take very long for Rokk to figure out what they we're doing. They were trying to duplicate and/or render his powers useless, permanently. This worried him, he knew couldn't be the only test subject they had. The walls of his cell weren't exactly soundproof; things were going on, especially within the last couple days. Rokk knew that he was only a small part in the grand scheme of things. So he put his time that he had in his cell to good use. He would sit there straining his ears to try to pick up any gossip from his guards or passing soldiers, letting them feed him any scrap of information and hoped for a miracle.

It was what felt like days had passed until one day, during one of the interrogations (the guards had decided of electrocution today) things began to change.

"Honestly I don't understand your resilience; it's only going to get worse." Rokk recognized the voice.

"Emerald Empress." His voice was gruff and hoarse, but full of hatred. "I would have though this little outfit you've got going on was a little above your intelligence level."

Empress smiled and flipped a switch that sent electricity through his body. Rokk clenched his jaw; he wouldn't give Empress the satisfaction of his screams, not today. Then she flipped the switch off and walked towards him.

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk_, saying naughty things like that will get you killed someday." Rokk let out a harsh laugh.

"Ha! Whoever is running this knows that they need me alive; I'm the only specimen that they've got. They need me." Empress's poison smile came up again and she remained unfazed.

"What? Did no one tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Why, we have one of your little friends."

Rokk tried to hide his surprise and dread."You're lying."

Empress must have caught it because her venomous smile grew.

"Well if you don't believe me then just look for yourself." With that she walked to an empty screen and with a touch illuminated it. Whatever dread Rokk felt before then was insignificant to what he felt now. The screen showed the surveillance of a cell similar to his own, the only difference being that this cell held someone. There laid who he hoped was unconscious with similar chains.

"Imra." Rokk wasn't aware he had spoken until after her name passed his lips.

Empress smiled."Now, where were we?"

* * *

><p>"So tell me again what I'm doing?" Garth asked, sitting in the cockpit of the Cruiser. Somehow he decided to let Brainy use him as bait for his master plan of getting into Brainiac's lair, another spaceship. Garth hated being the bait but if it meant saving Rokk and Imra, he would do anything. Brainy sighed and started over, pacing like professor giving a lecture.<p>

"It's simple;during the multiple attacks, Lyle and the rest of the Mars squad were able to take down a Destroyer. We take a quick trip to Mars to try to find where it was sent from, track down the ship and meet Brainiac head on."

Chuck, who was in the captions chair was setting their course to the red planet, spoke up."Brainy, you do realize that they aren't stupid enough to leave anything in the Destroyer that could lead us to their ship. This is your ancestor we're talking about."

Brainy turned to face Chuck,"I am well aware of that and I have no intention of going to their ship. Not yet anyways."

"So this helps us find Rokk and Imra, how?" Garth asked, waiting for Brainy to continue.

"That, Garth, is why you're the bait."

"Care to explain that, Brainy?" Garth asked.

"We know the whole attack was meant to be a distraction so they could sneak their ship with, I assume, Rokk and Imra in it. But any second rate criminal would know that we would be monitoring any large movements in the general area."Garth realized where Brainy was going and sighed.

"The robot's a trap."

Brainy stopped pacing."Precisely, and we, well... you are going to walk right into it."

Garth rubbed the bridge of his nose as he always did when he was frustrated. "Why am I walking into the trap? Why can't we just turn the trap on them? Take a hostage of our own?"

"Because that would do nothing for us _and _we would be risking our chance to get the location of their ship _and _risk their lives of Rokk and Imra, which we don't want to do." He kept trying to emphasize the seriousness of it. "Brainiac is cold, mechanical and doesn't think of our enemies as comrades, but more like pawns, chess pieces, he couldn't care less about their well being and I doubt that he would even blink before sacrificing them for his own goals. No, we need him to think that he is still one step ahead of us. We need to feed his ego. The only way to do that is to go along with his plan, for now."

"So what's so different about my capture? How are you going to make sure that you don't lose me like you did with Imra?"

"Another simple solution, we'll put a tracker-"

"Brainy, are you crazy?!" Garth interrupted, "They'll obviously find the tracker the moment I get on ship." Brainy sighed.

"If you would let me finish this would make more sense." Brainy paused to make sure that Garth would stay quiet, "As I was saying, I created a new kind of tracker, one never seen or used before. This tracker is tiny enough that it is undetectable by any scans. It is injected, so that once it enters the bloodstream it is almost impossible to take out. Only a certain type of chemical, harmless to the circulatory system, can destroy it after also being injected into the blood stream." After Brainy was finished, the room went silent as both Legionnaires thought over what they were told. Chuck was the first to speak up.

"It's so crazy it just might work."

Garth nodded."Well Brainy, to Mars it is. It could be suicide, but it's the only chance we got."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok so you finally got to see how it was for Rokk, if you're lucky so may even get to see more torture scenes. Eh? Eh? Ok I know, now I getting creepy. I'm hoping to update again before the summer ends and GRADE 11 starts (whew scary stuff growing up) but with my laziness and writers block, who knows. I wouldn't hold your breath if I were you. You might pass out. Ok well TTFN and don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: See I told you I would update once more this summer, well its still summer for me. But for all you who have already gone back I wish you luck in your school and to all who are still in summer, enjoy what is left because there isn't much. Seeing how I go back on Thursday, I can safely say that this will be my last summer update and that once I get back to school updates will be sparse. Oh and just a helpful reminder that chapters 10 and 11 take place at the same time as chapter 8 and 9. Ok quick question, does anyone know why the story count for LOSH dropped? its weird and it kinda shocked me when I was searching for it yesterday. **

**Thanks to my beta-reader who even though she has important school work to do, still makes time to edit my chapters! You're the best! And to all my reviewers, your comments always make my day!**

**Disclaimer:Yeah, I don't know LOSH, no matter how much I wish I do. **

* * *

><p>"What does Lyle say?" Luornu asked Chuck whilst spinning in her seat on the bridge of the Cruiser. "They've been gone for hours."<p>

Chuck swiveled his seat so that he was facing her. "Last time they called in Lyle said that the robot parts traced back to Rimbor. My guess is that they're making a plan of attack, or in this case, non-attack."

Luornu breathed a heavy sigh."Do you really think that Brainy's plan will work?"

Chuck looked up and met her worried gaze and sighed, dropped his gaze finding more interest in the floor pattern then ran a hand through his jet black hair letting it rest behind his head.

"Honestly, I don't know. I trust that Brainy knows what he's doing but Brainiac has out-smarted him, and us, before. And we all know how that turned out." Chuck raised his eyes to get a full look at Luornu. She had the same haggard look that he had seen on everyone as a result of the days and nights that were either spent worrying or tracking down Brainiac, sometimes both at the same time. It was hard to see someone who always tried to be positive so down. He knew that she was never quite the same after Imperiex, but then again, no one was.

"But when Brainy last went up against Brainiac, he didn't know what to expect and underestimated him," he continued trying to sound hopeful, "Now we all know what we're up against and are better prepared. There is no way he's slipping through our nets this time. And Garth can hold his own better than anyone else. So if there is anyone who can do this, it's Garth." Luornu looked up to meet Chuck's gaze and gave a small smile.

"Thanks Chuck. You always know exactly what to say."

"Hey, that's my job." Chuck tossed her a crooked grin. Before either could continue, the main screen illuminated with a message,

"Video Chat Request," Computo read out and repeated in its flat monotone voice. Chuck spun back around and swiped the touch screen in front of him to accept the request and Violets portrait filled the screen. Luornu came up and leaned on the back of Chuck's chair to get a better view of the call.

"Any updates Vi?" Chuck asked.

"I have even better. Brainy and Lyle were able to track the origins of the robot's manufacturing to a singular manufacturing plant on Rimbor. Brainy would like an estimate on how long it will take to get there from here." Chuck quickly mentally calculated **(cause you know Chuck's probably as math wiz)**the travel plan and the time consumption before answering,

"By the fastest route and hoping that all goes well and attack free, I'd estimate 2-3 days tops." Violet nodded and wrote it down on the tablet she held.

"Oh, and Brin is on his back to the ship. Clark, Brainy and I are going to stay the night down here to create more safety measures for the next attack. We'll be back by noon tomorrow." Chuck nodded and checked the clock on the front screen which read 3:00 pm, Mars time.

"Catch you later. I'll call again if anything big comes up."

"Okey dokey Vi, say hi to Lyle for us," Chuck added hoping to lighten the mood. Violet nodded and waved goodbye before ending the call. Chuck let out a heavy sigh and leaned back in his chair, thinking.

"Well someone has better go let Brin in. I'll go, I was planning on getting some lunch soon anyways." But before he could get up, Luornu put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Let me, besides you need to stay just in case Vi calls again. I'll go make us some sandwiches." Chuck nodded in agreement and watched Luornu walk out of the bridge and headed towards the ships bay. It didn't take long for Luornu walked to the bay doors to let Brin in.

"How was Mars?" she asked as he got of one of the pods in the ships bay.

Brin sighed, "I understand tech talk and I had no idea what they were talking about. Put three technological geniuses in a room together and it's like you're on a different planet." He rolled his eyes. As they walked out of the ship bay and down a long corridor. Brin's stomach growled cutting off their conversation on how everyone was on Mars.

"I just realized that I haven't eaten since early this morning."

"I'm on my way to the kitchen anyways to make me and Chuck some lunch while he waits for any more updates from Brainy. We can walk over together." When they entered the kitchen they found Garth pushing a spoon absentmindedly around a bowl of cold tomato soup. He looked to be day dreaming and only snapped out of it when Brin clear his throat.

"Oh, hey guys," he greeted before continuing his spoon pushing. While Luornu grabbed all she needed for the sandwiches, Brin grabbed and apple from the fruit bowl in the table and sat across from Garth.

"What's up?" Brin asked taking a bite out of the apple. Garth sighed and looked up to meet Brin's gaze.

"It's just this plan Brainy's cooking up; it's a shit ton of risks that might not even work. I mean, a tracking beacon in my blood stream? That sounds farfetched even for us." Brin flashed a look to Luornu who replied with worried eyes. Garth was right, the plan was out there.

"The amount of things that could go wrong is starting to weigh on me: the beacon might not work, Brainiac finds out we've tricked him and takes it out on Rokk and Imra. I wouldn't forgive myself if their blood was on my hands 'cause I couldn't keep up an act." Garth ran a hand through his hair and lowered his gaze back to his soup.

"Garth listen," Brin began, "Brainy is the smartest person I know. He's probably tested this thing out hundreds of times before he'd even think about putting it out in the field. Especially at a time like this. We'll be tracking your every move and be on your tail the entire time. And as for Rokk and Imra, they knew that things like this would happen and has happened in the past, granted it not on this big a scale, but the principle remains the same. If they didn't think that they could handle the dangers and hazards of being a Legionnaire, then they would have quit ages ago." Garth raised his gaze to meet Brin's.

"Thanks," he looked back down at his soup,"I'm just stressed. It's been a tough and busy week. And with Brainy's new plan, the stress is taking its toll." Brin looked at Garth and noticed that Garth's words rang true. Dark bags hung like bruises under his dull eyes that used to spark with energy. He also had a small layer of stubble from going without shaving. Brin felt bad for not realizing sooner how much this must be weighing on Garth more than anyone else. Luornu walked by and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, Garth, think about it this way, if Brainy's plan works, this will be over soon." Garth turned to her and shot her a ragged smile.

"Yeah. Let's hope."

* * *

><p>Brainiac sat silently in his room, meditating when he heard his door slide open and his eyes flashed open.<p>

"What is it?" His voiced was edged and showed his annoyance.

"The field prototype is almost ready, Sir. I'm just waiting for the results from Esper and Empress to input into it." Tharok spoke, Brainiac turned in his chair to face him; he had kept Tharok off the field to work on his little project and was glad to send him out to do some real damage.

"And what about the girl?" he asked.

"Esper is about to start experiments as we speak," Tharok reported. Brainiac was pleased; things were going according to plan.

"Tell Esper and Empress to go ahead and begin, and let the others know to get ready, Phase Three will start promptly."

* * *

><p>In the lower decks of the ship, Imra was just waking up; right away she knew something was wrong. She sent her mind out to try to get a check on her surroundings but nothing happened. She knew she wasn't being blocked, if she was, she would be able the mental wall in her mind. No this was something's worse. She couldn't read her surroundings, it was like her telepathy was gone, and it scared her. She sat up and looked around the dimly light room. It had metal walls on all sides all bearing some rust showing the ships age, she also notice she was chained to the back wall, the chains attached to her wrists let her sit and move around slightly but made sure that she was no threat to whom ever came through the door in the opposite wall.<p>

Once again she tried to send out her mind and once again the attempt was in vain. She began to worry, it was like a part of her brain died; she felt empty, locked out of her surroundings without a mental link to acknowledge. It felt like waking up blind. Without her physic abilities, she felt lost and alone, she felt _normal_. Before she could think if a logical explanation, the door opened and masked guards stepped in, behind them was the one person that could make her blood boil.

"Esper," she hissed, "What have you done to me?"

Esper grinned,"Oh well you see, you're just going to have to find out by yourself, but before that, you and I have talking to do." She nodded at one of the guards and motioned to two others. The three nodded and the pair walked over and picked her up from under her arms. The third swung a fist at her and it made contact with her jaw. Pain exploded into her head. She was given little time before the next hit and they kept coming. Imra was too distracted by the pain that she didn't feel the sharp prick of an injection into the back of her neck by one of the guards. All the while, Esper stood behind with her devilish smile as Imra faded back into the blackness.

"Wakey wakey, girly." Imra's head was pounding and her mind felt groggy when she regained consciousness. She tried to reach up to massage her temples only to realize that she was strapped down on a table that was tilted so it almost felt like she was standing. She also noticed two other things: one, Esper was there and two, she had attached electrodes to her head that they were hooked up to different machines that Imra assumed were for measuring brain activity, waves and patterns. She had seen up with stuff like this growing up on Titan but she knew that this time there was a sinister twist to it. When Esper realized that Imra was awake, she turned to face her.

"Well, look who decided to join the party."

"What do you want Esper? What have you done to Rokk?" Imra asked.

"No no," Esper wiggled a finger at Imra like she was scolding a child, "I'll be the one asking the questions, girly."

* * *

><p>Rokk watched helplessly as Imra was getting beaten up by her guards. From Imra's lack of resistance, he assumed that they had also somehow blocked her powers the same way they did for him. He pulled at his restraints as his anger threatened to bubble over. Empress turned off the screen when the guards started pulling an unconscious Imra out of her cell.<p>

"Why are you doing this?" Rokk growled, Empress laughed and narrowed her gaze.

"Why is the sky blue? There is just no rhyme or reason. It's the natural order of things."

"But why have you become so organized and ruthless? Why now?" Rokk pressed on hoping to get some shred of information.

"Maybe were just tired of you brats always getting in the way of our plans and ruining our fun." Empress answered "But enough chitchat, I think we're done here. For now." Empress walked up to Rokk and before he could say anything more, she jabbed something into his neck and pressed a button releasing some type of liquid that made Rokk's body feel heavy. He tried fighting it off but the corner of his vision were already beginning to blur and darken as the sound around slipped away until he was asleep.

When Rokk awoke back in his cell he realized that Empress had drugged him, it was at that point that the anger and frustration that had been building up finally broke through his often calm and serious demeanour. Rokk stood and shouted out, letting his emotions take over. He pulled at the chains that bound him to the wall and concentrated his energy on the metal that surrounded him ignoring the pain in his wrists. Once his outburst of rage subsided, he fell to his knees in defeat, his head hung low. What Rokk didn't realize was that during his outburst, he had moved one of the rivets that attached the mental plating to the walls. But someone else had noticed. On one of the upper decks, Emerald Empress watched the security feeds from Rokk's cell and noticed the tiny movement. She smiled at her success; her plan had worked. She sent the security tape and the readings from the cell to Tharok's lab. After the information was successfully sent, Empress leaned back in her chair and smiled.

"Let Phase Three begin."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OOOOOOO Phase 3! We've almost reached the half way point in the story. But that doesn't mean that there will be 11 more chapters, well there may be. It depends on how I break up the story. I'll let you know when we're in the home stretch. **

**Please review! It makes me happy and helps me write! **


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys, wow, I'm really sorry this time for not updating sooner, I hadn't realized it had been so long. Grade 11 was just really hectic and it just kinda slipped away. Thank you to all who have stuck around for the past two years. Yes, I started this two years ago as an innocent grade 9 student who was bored in English class. I know, I can't believe it either. I will try to update more now that its summer but when has that ever really worked. **

**Thank you to my fabulous Beta-Reader who puts up with my gibberish that sometimes I can't even decipher. **

**Disclaimer: Still wishing that I owned LOSH but still I do not. **

* * *

><p>Garth entered Brainy's lab just after breakfast, they were still an hour away from Rimbor but Brainy told him that he should get the tracking device injected sooner rather than later. The lab was an almost complete replica of the one at HQ, save for some of the larger, more specialized machines that Brainy left at home. It was organized, typical of the Coluan. Ever since he almost blew up HQ a few years back due to grabbing the wrong vial, there was always order. Brainy sat at the work bench with his back turned away from Garth.<p>

"Where do you want me to sit?" Garth asked. Brainy's back was still turned and preparing the needle, but he pointed to two magenta chairs off to the side.

"There, I'll be ready in a moment." Garth sat down in one of the chairs and watched Brainy work, there was some blue and cloudy liquid in the syringe he was drawing that Garth didn't recognize.

"What's the liquid for?" he asked. Brainy turned around to sit down in the other chair and prepped Garth's arm.

"It's a pain killer," he replied simply. "It should help with soreness or anything that might happen." Garth let out a breath, taking in the information.

"Are you ready Garth?" Brainy asked. He held a small needle containing the tracking device, Garth nodded his head.

"Go ahead Brainy." Brainy nodded and injected the needle onto Garth's forearm, Garth winced at the prick if the needle. Once the needle was out Brainy placed a small band aid over where the needle went in to stop a small amount of bleeding.

"Your arm will be fine by the time we reach Rimbor; the painkiller will take care of the soreness so nobody will expect anything." Brainy explained while getting rid of the used needle.

"Whatever you say Brainy." Garth got out of his chair and headed towards the door.

"Garth" Brainy called out before Garth left the room.

"Yeah Brainy?" Garth turned to face him,

"I want you to know that if I wasn't sure of this, I wouldn't have suggested it." Brainy knew almost everyone questioned his plan. He agreed that it seemed farfetched, but he knew that since Brainiac was still a full robot, unlike himself, he wouldn't expect the tracking device to be in Garth's bloodstream. This plan had one thing that Brainiac didn't: a human side.

"Yeah, I know, Brainy." Garth spoke softly. He lingered in the doorway a moment longer before leaving Brainy's lab and Brainy alone in it.

Garth walked down the hall to his quarters, his mind mulling over the upcoming events. His plan of action seemed pretty simple; take a few Legionnaires with him down to Rimbor, wait for an attack and allow himself to be captured.

A few hours later Garth gazed down at Rimbor from the bridge as he waited for everyone to arrive. He had called a quick briefing and was just going over the plan in his mind again and again. He knew that what he was getting into was risky and dangerous, a million things could go wrong and even if they didn't, who knows how long it would take for Brainy and the others to get into position. Behind him, he heard the doors to the bridge open and close. He knew that everyone had arrived and let out a shaky breath.

"Well, hear goes nothing." Garth turned to face everyone and began:

"As you all know, Brainy and Vi have been working with Lyle on Mars tracking down the origin of the Destroyer that the Mars team had captured during the attack. The Destroyer was made in a factory on Rimbor which we are going to check out." He took a pause before continuing.

"I know it's a trap and as much I hate it, we have to keep playing Brainiac's game for Brainy's plan to work. Which he will brief you all on." Garth stepped to the side in order for Brainy to share his plan.

"My plan is quite simple," Brainy began bringing out his more robotic voice:

"A small group consisting of Tinya, Luornu, Garth and Clark will go down to the warehouse and spring the trap. Garth, who has been injected with a tracking device in his blood stream, will be captured so that when they take him aboard their ship and go into hyper drive, we can still track them. After we have established a location, we'll regroup to full strength with other nearby Legion squads and attack their base. They'll never see it coming."

"Quick question, Brainy." Chuck interjected from the pilot chair.

"Yes Chuck?"

"How do we know that Brainiac or any if his cronies will think to check for the tracker in the blood? Or inject Garth with the chemical just to be sure?"

"Because no one has ever heard of a tracker that could be injected into the bloodstream. I invented it myself and even though I share my intelligence with Brainiac, he would have never had thought of it. A robot of his stature would never even think about flesh and bones and blood and that is where we have the advantage." Chuck nodded his head and Brainy continued on his plan:

"Now the most important part of this mission is that you act natural. Don't give in too easily or do anything to make them think that we're on to them. Their ignorance is crucial." The Legionnaires nodded and Brainy stepped down and went back to where he stood, next to Tinya.

"Alright, now that we know the plan, let's get this thing over with." Garth said, rising from his seat and making his way to the hangar. Slowly the rest of the ground team followed him, tension floating in the air.

* * *

><p>Kell was on his way back to his quarters for a shower when he was interrupted by the beeping of his ring, indicating an incoming call.<p>

"What is it Nura and can't it wait?"

"No, we could have some trouble on our hands."

"What kind of trouble?"

"I... I actually don't know, you'll have to see for yourself to decide. Meet me near the front entrance."

"OK, on my way." Kell-El turned and quickly headed for the front entrance, wondering what Nura was talking about.

* * *

><p>Garth and his team walked into the dark warehouse expecting the worse.<p>

"Wow, this totally doesn't scream trap at all." Tinya's voice was dripping with sarcasm as she and the rest of the team turned on the flashlights in their Legion rings, illuminating the dark space.

"Just concentrate on finding the light switch; I want to be able to see what I'm fighting," Garth ordered. Tinya rolled her eyes and began to hug the wall, searching for a light switch

Once she found it and flipped it, the dim wear house lights flickered on, revealing a few lines of the robots that had caused the attacks days earlier.

"Hmmm, I was expecting a little more," Clark commented. He scanned the building with his x-ray vision before reporting that they were the only ones in the vicinity.

"OK everyone look for things that could lead us to where Cos and Imra are being held. There must be something here." Garth commanded, "Split up and don't go anywhere alone. This place gives me the creeps."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Luornu agreed, splitting into three. "This place reminds me of one of Bouncy's old horror flicks."

* * *

><p>Nura heard the sounds of footsteps and turned to see turned to see Kell-el walking towards her.<p>

"Sorry I took so long, the hospital called saying that Cham and the others are being discharged later today, they're just finishing up the paperwork," Kell-El explained. Nura smiled at the good news.

"That's great! HQ hasn't been running at full capacity ever since the others left." Kell nodded in agreement.

"Now what's this thing you wanted me to see?" Nura turned and pointed to the front lawn of Star Pavilion,

"That." Kell turned to see one of Destro's killer robots just standing still; it didn't even seem to on.

"What about it?"

"It's been just standing there, doing nothing; it's creeping me out," Nura explained.

"So just get rid of it." Kell offered.

"I don't know Kell, maybe we should check it out. Maybe there's some way to track down Rokk and Imra?" Nura suggested nervously. Kell sighed,

"You had another dream didn't you?" Nura nodded.

"Yes, and it showed me that these robots would play an important role in finding Rokk and Imra. But it also gave me a warning about these robots being very dangerous." Kell thought about it for minute.

"Fine I'll look at it. Man, are your dreams ever straight forward?" Kell grumbled and approached the robot. "It seems like it's not even on so it can't be receiving any signals. I say we destroy it."

"Well if you say-"

"Hey, there looks like some sort of little flashing thing. It could be a tracking beacon. Maybe Bouncy to use it to- HEY!"

* * *

><p>"Hey guys come take a look at this!" Everyone gathered to where Tinya was crouching near one of the robots. The back panel was removed which showed a singular red light glowing.<p>

"What is it?" Purple Luornu asked.

"I don't know. It doesn't seem like anything. And it's just this one to. All the others are completely offline," Tinya explained. Garth rubbed his chin, scratching his goatee while he thought.

"Strange," he thought out loud, "Come to think of it this entire setting is strange. We've searched this place over and it's clean. Not even a bad guy hiding in the shadows and now this."

"This starting to look more and more like a trap." Garth sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "OK, everyone do another sweep of the bots. If there is nothing here then we'll go back to the Cruiser and think of a different strategy." The others nodded and began looking at the robots again to see anymore were online.

Just as the Legionaries were about to give up, the robots started powering up, slowly at first but then they gained momentum. Clark was the first to notice but before any of them could do anything, the room filled with a cloudy white gas.

* * *

><p>Luornu felt someone shaking her awake and muffled voices.<p>

"Wha... What happened?" she asked slowly sitting up.

"Garth is gone." Tinya's voice broke through the haze. Clark added,

"And so are our powers."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bet you didn't see that coming did ya? Ok well maybe you did but still, bam. And now is the part of the show where I remind all you lovely readers out there to please review. It honestly does give me motivation to continue on writing.**


End file.
